Galaxy and Universe
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Ga ada summary, ga bisa mikir, lagi butuh akua sebanyak-banyaknya :'v baca aja deh ya, Kristao kok :'3 Eh iya, ini twoshoot, bukan oneshoot :* Sorry for a long time i'm not update :"
1. Universe

**Universe & Galaxy: ****Universe**

©Skylar.K

 **Wu Yi Fan** and **Huang Zi Tao** as main cast

 _ **Drama / Romance / Fluff**_

 **Warning for typo(s)!  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seluruh manusia pun tahu jika alam semesta sangat luas dan tidak terhingga, namun tak semua manusia dapat mengetahui apa yang ada di alam semesta. Terlepas oleh para pengamat yang senantiasa membeberkan perihal alam semesta dan seluruh isinya.

Terlepas dari semua itu. Terlepas dari semua benda dan hal-hal menakjubkan yang berada di alam semesta, bahkan setiap manusia memiliki _semestanya_ sendiri.

 _Semesta_ yang mereka jaga, _semesta_ yang mereka kagumi, dan _semesta_ yang menakjubkan.

Karena adanya semesta lah yang membuat semua isinya tercipta dan eksis dalam semesta itu sendiri.

Namun sayangnya tak semua orang dapat menemukan _semestanya_ , dan mungkin terlambat menemukannya. Tapi meskipun begitu beruntunglah mereka yang menemukannya. Menemukan _semestanya_ , meski dengan jalan yang sedikit mengerikan.

 _Semesta_ yang meciptakan bagian lain dalam semesta itu sendiri. Tanpa di sadari.

.

.

"Apa ku bilang, kau terlalu banyak minum semalam" komentar yang keluar dari mulut seorang Park siang ini membuat si pemilik ruangan mengeram samar. Sambil memijat kecil kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

" _Shut up_. Kau sama sekali tidak membantu" ucapnya sinis.

Chanyeolーpria tinggi dengan surai hitam kecoklatan itu malah terkekeh mendengar hardikan tak bertenaga Kris yang terdengar serak.

Bagaimana tidak bertenaga? Pria bersurai keemasan itu semalam mabuk berat dan pagi harinya di paksa untuk bangun karena harus bekerja. Tidak mungkin bukan baru 3 hari menjabat sebagai CEO di perusahaan Ayahnya dia langsung absen karena _hangover_?

Oh, itu akan lucu sekali.

"Kau juga bodoh, terpancing semudah itu dengan si mulut ular Jongin" ejek Chanyeol, fokus membaca majalah otomotif yang di tekuninya sejak ia masuk ke dalam ruang kerja sahabatnya itu.

Krisーpria bersurai keemasan yang berdarah campuran China-Kanada itu mengangkat kepalanya, dengan wajah di tekuk-tekuk dan kernyitan dalam menghiasi dahinya, serta tatapan tajam yang menusuk mengarah pada sosok Chanyeol yang santai membaca majalah.

"Dan kau _Dobby_ sialan sama sekali tidak membelaku waktu itu. Sesenang itu kau melihat ku di remehkan _hah_?"

Chanyeol menyeringai tak berdosa, seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah yang tengah di bacanya, beralih menatap Kris yang duduk di belakang meja kerja.

"Lain kali aku harus memberikan mu kaca saat kau mabuk. Kau lucu sekali saat mabuk Tuan Muda Wu" ejeknya dengan senyum geli.

Kris hanya bisa memberi _death glare_ pada sahabat _Dobby_ nya itu, dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah dengan berbagai bahasa yang di kuasainya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, karena tidak mungkin mengamuk saat _hangover_ bukan? Hal itu akan semakin membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Dan sebagai sahabat, Chanyeol terkadang tidak tahu apa yang di katakan Kris jika pria itu sudah bicara dengan berbagai bahasa. Kalau sudah seperti itu, sebagai sahabat dia akan kesal sendiri karena tidak mengerti.

"Berhenti menyumpahi ku dengan bahasa alien Kris. Aku kemari bukan untuk mendengar logat aneh campuran mu itu _dude_ " Chanyeol meletakkan majalahnya pada meja kaca di hadapannya, lalu menengok pada Kris yang masih memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

"Aku bisa bicara dengan logat lebih aneh, percayalah" ucapnya dengan mata terpejam. Berusaha meresapi pijatan tak bermakna di pelipisnya.

Karena kenyataannya pijatan itu sama sekali tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan ku?"

"Ada _coffee shop_ baru di wilayah ini, kemarin aku tidak sengaja menemukannya saat selesai bertemu dengan klien ku"

"Semua _coffee shop_ sama saja Park"

" _Yeah, but the waitress they have not always same right_?"

Satu alis tebal Kris terangkat samar, di ikuti kedua matanya yang terbuka kemudian, dan mengarah pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sejurus dengan letak mejanya. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum bodoh.

" _Don't tell me if you're interest with someone in that place_ "

Bukan serangkaian kalimat yang di dapatkan Kris sebagai jawaban, melainkan sebuah senyum bodoh di wajah sahabatnya itu. Kris mendecih, dan kembali melanjutkan pijatan di pelipisnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Pergi saja sendiri" ucapnya seraya memejamkan mata kembali.

" _Geez_! Kenapa tidak menjawab _ok_ saja? Sebagai sahabat aku ingin membantu mu" Chanyeol malah terlihat sedang merengek. Kris terpaksa kembali menghentikan kesibukan kecil jemari tangannya dan menatap datar sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau kau mau aku ikut hanya untuk melihatmu menggoda _waiters_ itu, lupakan Park Chanyeol"

"Kau pikir tidak ada yang menarik disana? Aku jamin kau pasti menyukai tempat itu!"

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?"

"Kau bisa cuci mata, dan jangan lupakan kopi favorit mu"

Kris menghela nafas samar, lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya yang tertekuk diatas meja. Jengah melihat wajah berseri Chanyeol yang menggelikan, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kanan, dimana kaca tebal yang menjadi dinding ruangannya menyuguhkan pemandangan gedung pencakar langit di area perkantoran Seoul.

Hanya sedetik, sebelum fokus _auburn_ nya tertuju pada sebuah teleskop bintang berwarna putih yang berdiri tegak menghadap keluar jendela, dan sejurus dengan arah lensa teropong, terdapat bagian kecil dinding kaca yang terbuka. Jalan agar lensa teleskopnya lebih bekerja lebih maksimal saat di gunakan.

"Kau sadar semenyedihkan apa hidupmu Kris?"

Pria tampan yang di ajak bicara itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya sekilas, dan kembali memperhatikan teleskop kesayangannya.

"Selagi ada waktu luang kau harus keluar dan mencari seseorang untuk di kencani. Bukannya teleskop itu"

"Sayangnya aku lebih tertarik berkencan dengan teleskop daripada dengan orang-orang yang pernah kau kenalkan padaku dulu"

"Oh _c'mon_ ~ apa menariknya berdiri di belakang teleskop?"

"Sungguh kau ingin tahu?"

"Jangan bercandaー"

"Kau bisa melihat bintang, planet, asteroid, dan kalau beruntung kau akan menemukan planet baru. Jadiー"

" _Stop_! Aku tidak mau dengar pelajaran ilmu angkasa dari mulutmu!"

Kris mendengus kecil, meskipun begitu tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari teleskop yang di namainya _Fury_ itu.

"Sebagai sahabat aku prihatin denganmu, sungguh" kata Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh. "Sebenarnya orang seperti apa yang kau cari? Kau tidak berencana seumur hidup terus sendirian ' _kan_?"

 _Benar Kris_. Orang seperti apa yang kau cari bahkan sampai usia mu yang ke 28 ini tidak juga menggandeng seseorang?

Pria tampan itu memalingkan wajahnya dari teleskop miliknya, menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan menerawang. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi samar.

"Aku mau saat aku melihat orang itu, aku bisa melihat seisi jagat raya di matanya. Aku mau saat melihatnya, aku bisa melihat jika dia adalah Dunia tempat ku hidup. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan memandanginya seperti saat aku melihat ke langit dengan teleskop itu" Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan fokus kembali di _iris_ nya, menatap Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau menemukan orang itu kalau kau sendiri tidak mau keluar _huh_?"

"Kau masih berusaha mengajak ku ke _coffee shop_ itu?"

"Tentu saja. Temani aku, kita minum kopi, dan siapa tahu kau menemukan orang itu"

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Memang tidak mudah mematahkan keinginan seorang Park Chanyeol yang mirip seperti bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun.

"Baiklah, kau menang kali ini Park _Dobby_ "

Chanyeol menyambut hal itu dengan cengiran bodoh yang sangat khas miliknya. Itu artinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang di _coffee shop_ incarannya.

.

.

 _Coffee Shop_ yang di maksut Chanyeol adalah sebuah _coffee shop_ yang berada di distrik Gangnam. Sebuah _cafe_ yang minimalis dan tak terlalu mewah, bahkan dekorasi interiornya pun dengan tema _back to nature_. Para pengunjung di manjakan dengan pemandangan hijau rumput buatan dan bunga-bunga yang tertata apik di vas-vas bening yang di tersebar di beberapa tempat.

Membuat udara dan suasana di _coffee shop_ itu terasa lebih sejuk dan nyaman, terlebih jika jam istirahat siang seperti saat ini, dan udara diluar juga mulai panas, maka berada di dalam _coffee shop_ ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Dan Kris mengakui itu. Karena kali ini sahabatnya Park Chanyeol menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk menikmati kopi.

Terlebih karyawan di _coffee shop_ itu juga sedap di pandang mata, walau meski Kris tak tertarik untuk memandangi mereka, tidak seperti Chanyeol yang saat ini sibuk memperhatikan pelayan pujaannya yang sedang melayani pelanggan lain. Dan Kris mengetahui pelayan bertubuh mungil itu dengan nama Byun Baekhyun.

Pria bersurai keemasan itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah idiot sahabatnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu saat mereka memesan kopi dan di layani oleh si pemuda Byun. Dan sungguh, melihat Chanyeol dengan segala keidiotannya itu membuatnya malas untuk mengajaknya bicara. Alhasil, saat ini ia lebih memilih untuk menatap ke sekitar ruangan, dan memperhatikan keluar _coffee shop_.

Karena letak _coffee shop_ ini berada di deretan pedestrian, maka tidak mengherankan jika dapat melihat banyak orang berlalu-lalang dengan berjalan kaki. Kris menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan, selagi menunggu pesanan, tidak ada salahnya bukan untuk menghilangkan bosan?

Dan jangan salahkan Kris jika pria itu membuat sebagian pejalan kaki memperhatikannya. Wajahnya tampan, tatapannya tajam, dan kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung hingga ke siku menambah kadar ketampanannya, membuat merekaーwanita terutamaーterutamaーtak melihat jalan ketika tak sengaja menatapnya.

Pria tampan itu sendiri tak menyadari berbagai tatapan pejalan kaki diluar yang di tujukan padanya, fokus matanya mengabur, tampak melamun. Hingga kelopak matanya terpaksa mengerjap ketika tiba-tiba muncul seorang pemuda tinggi yang menuntun sepeda dan memarkirkannya pada di area khusus sepeda yang tersedia di depan _coffee shop_.

Pemuda itu salah satu pegawai _coffee shop_ , buktinya ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan _waiterss_ lainnya. Yaitu, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna _dark choco_ , celana hitam, dan apron hitam yang terpasang di pinggang rampingnya. Dan pemuda itu juga membawa sebuah tas kecil yang mirip seperti _ice box_ yang biasanya di gunakan untuk membawa minuman atau makanan dingin dan menjaga suhu tetap stabil.

Kris memperhatikan gerak-gerik si pemuda bersurai legam itu, memperhatikan wajahnya yang manis, tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan, _gesture_ tubuhnya yang lembut namun indah, terlebuh saat jari lentik pemuda itu yang tengah melepas _belt_ helm kecil berwarna merah yang di kenakannya. Salah satu alat keselamatan yang wajib di gunakan saat bersepeda.

 _Auburn_ coklat gelapnya tak lepas pada sosok si pemuda tinggi itu. Saat si pemuda melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, matanya ikut bergulir kearah yang sama. Tak sedikit pun lepas dari pandangannya, dan dari tempatnya duduk saat ini dirinya dapat melihat cukup jelas gerak-gerik pelayan itu.

Bahwa kini pemuda tinggi semampai itu tengah bicara dengan pelayan favorit Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun. Kris bahkan tidak berkedip ketika pemuda _raven_ itu tertawa kecil, membuatnya terpaku dan tertarik dengan cara pemuda itu menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Anggun dan mempesona. Bahkan seorang laki-laki pun bisa bersikap lembut seperti itu. Dan bukannya terlihat aneh atau menjijikkan, justru hal itu membuatnya semakin tertarik.

Kris mengerjap beberapa kali ketika pemuda _raven_ yang di perhatikannya itu tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya. Hingga _auburn_ nya beradu pandang dengan sepasang _black pearl_. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada si _waiterss_ Byun dan berbincang singkat.

Dan Kris menyadari jika dirinya tertarik dengan manik _black pearl_ yang tajam serta lugu itu.

 _Apa kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama Kris Wu?_

Pemuda _raven_ itu menyerahkan tas kecil yang di bawanya pada _waiterss_ Byun seraya menerima napan yang di berikan oleh rekan kerjanya itu. Kris melihat pemuda _raven_ mengangguk kecil, sebelum membalikkan badan dan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kris otomatis menegakkan punggungnya dan menurunkan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu diatas meja saat melihat jika pelayan _raven_ itu berjalan kearah mejanya dan Chanyeol. Bahkan saat pemuda yang di lihat dari dekat memiliki garis hitam di bawah matanya itu sampai di mejanya pun ia tidak berhenti menatap, memperhatikan lebih detail wajah si pelayan.

"Selamat siang, maaf membuat anda berdua menunggu" suaranya mengalun dari celah bibir _kissable_ nya yang berwarna segar. Senyum tipis terpatri di bibir menggoda itu.

Mata Kris bergulir turun pada _name tag_ kecil yang tersemat di bagian dada kiri sang _waiterss_ , dan sebuah nama tertulis dengan huruf alfabet.

 **Huang Zi Tao.**

 _Chinese?_ ーalis Kris terangkat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" suara _bass_ Chanyeol menyeret fokus Kris dari pemuda bermarga Huang itu, yang kini tengah meletakkan pesanan mereka ke meja.

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Tuan?" _black pearl_ nya kini terpusat pada Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Boleh ku tahu kenapa bukan Byun- _ssi_ yang mengantarkan pesanan?"

Kris melirik Chanyeol dengan mata menyipit yang seolah berkata ' _Kau benar-benar mengganggu kesenangan ku Park Dobby_ '

Si pelayan _raven_ yang Kris ketahui bernama Huang itu tersenyum ramah.

"Byun- _ssi_ sedang melayani pelanggan lain Tuan. Apakah ada yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

"Apa kau sahabatnya?"

"Ya"

"Apa dia punya pacar?"

"Eh?" satu alis Huang terangkat otomatis. Dahinya berkerut samar tampak sedang berpikir, kemudian menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Dan di mata Kris hal itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Setahu saya tidak ada Tuan" ucapnya yang sukses mengembangkan senyum Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu tolong sampaikan padanya kalau dia memiliki penggemar saat ini"

Lagi-lagi Huang tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Saya mengerti. Apa ada pesanan yang kurang Tuan-tuan?" matanya bergulir menatap kedua pengunjung pria yang duduk disana.

Tanpa ia sadari jika sepasang _auburn_ milik Kris Wu menamatinya sejak tadi.

"Boleh ku panggil kau Tao?" suara _baritone_ Kris terdengar setelah beberapa lama duduk tetap bungkam. Perhatian si _raven_ itupun beralih pada Kris yang menatapnya lekat.

Dan entah kenapa ia malah menggigit bibir bawahnya kecil saat menatap Kris. Beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Tentu Tuan" sahutnya agak pelan.

"Aku juga _chinese_ " aku Kris tiba-tiba. Tao, si _waiterss raven_ itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, saya beruntung bertemu dengan seseorang dari Negara asal saya" _black pearl_ nya berbinar cantik.

Seperti langit malam yang memendarkan cahaya bintang yang besebaran.

Kris menyukai mata itu. Caranya menatap, sinar di matanya, dan kepolosan langit malam ketika mata itu menatap seseorang.

 _Tidakkah Tao seperti jagat raya yang kau cari selama ini Kris?_

"Kris Wu, panggil saja Kris" ia memperkenalkan diri. Tao tersenyum.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Kris- _ssi_ " _smiling eye_ miliknya membentuk bulan sabit yang menyembunyikan _black pearl_ indah di dalamnya.

Oh lihatlah, bagaimana seorang Kris menatap pemuda pelayan yang baru saja di kenalnya.

Tak berkedip, dam bisa di bilang jika _auburm_ gelapnya yang memikat itu tak sedikitpun bergerak untuk menyudahi merekam sosok Tao yang masih tersenyum. Dan membuat Chanyeol yang mulai menikmati kopinya, sampai melirik sahabat Wu nya itu dengan pinggiran cangkir yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Panggil aku _gege_ " ucapnya, berhasil berkedip dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis memikat di bibir tebalnya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala melihat sahabatnya yang berdarah campuran itu kini tengah menggoda sang pelayan Huang yang hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dengan pipi yang merona selayaknya terpulas _blush on_.

Tao menarik kembali tangannya dengan canggung, dan tak lupa tersenyum tipis untuk menunjukkan kesopanannya pada seseorang yang sudah tersenyum padanya. Meski tak dapat di pungkiri jika ia merasa canggung karena terus di tatap begitu intens oleh salah satu pengunjung cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi jika tidak ada pesanan lagi" ia menundukkan kepalanya sopan.

Hendak beranjak andai saja suara _hushky_ milik Kris tak menginterupsi. Membuat si pelayan bersurai selayaknya bulu gagak itu urung melangkahkan kakinya, dan menoleh pada Kris yang kini menyodorkan sebuah smartphone hitam kearahnya.

Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung menatap Kris yang masih tersenyum.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel mu?"

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

Hai _guys_! Lama tak berjumpa :D

Gw tau kok, gw ini _author_ yang bikin kesel karena ga ada _update_ apa2. Kesannya gw telantarin ya? Tapi ngga kok, beneran. Gw hanya entah kenapa bulan ini tuh _moodswing_ banget, parah banget, kehilangan fokus total. Padahal ide dan niat udah ada, tapi jadinya malah ngetroll mulu di fb :v *lol*

Dan ini anggap aja intro ya, buat memulihkan _moodswing_ yang parah banget, sebelum ngelanjut _fanfic_ yang lain. Tenang gw bakal tanggung jawab kok, asal sabar :"

Dan ini cerita udah lama banget ada di _draf_ , sebenernya _oneshoot_ , tapi karena mau gw buat panjang, alhasil gw potong deh. Dan cerita ini ringan kok, sekaligus karena udah masuk bulan Desember dan sebentar lagi natal. Anggap aja sebagai _christmast fic_ yang ga nyambung :v (meski gw ga ikut merayakan natal ^^)

Oh iya! Grup Hailang di fb lagi ada project kaos HL loh, dan gw open PO kaos HL sampai tanggal 14 desember (sory OOT :v #dikemplang ). Lebih jelasnya tanya aja via bbm: 53CFD6A6 atau id line: otsu_k (post ff sekalian promote btw :v )

 _See you in the next chapter!_ :*

 _With love_ , Skylar


	2. Galaxy

**Universe & Galaxy: ****Galaxy**

©Skylar.K

 **Kris Wu** and **Huang Zi Tao** as main cast

 _ **Drama / Romance / Fluff**_

 **Warning with the typo(s)!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sunflower Galaxy_ , _Andromeda Galaxy_ , dan _Black Eye Galaxy_ adalah sebagian kecil dari kesekian banyak daftar nama galaksi yang di kenal. Di dalam Alam Semesta yang tak terbatas, Bimasakti yang tak terhingga, keberadaan galaksi lah yang membuat Alam semesta menjadi lebih indah. Galaksi juga lah yang membuat Alam Semesta ini menjadi lebih berarti.

Dan dari sekian banyak galaksi yang ada, hanya satu galaksi lah yang sangat berarti bagi manusia.

Bimasakti, atau bisa kita sebut sebagai _Milky Way_.

Dari sekian banyak galaksi yang ada, hanya Bimasakti lah yang memiliki kehidupan. Galaksi yang sangat berarti yang menjadi bagian penting dari Alam Semesta. Meski Bimasakti adalah galaksi terkecil di seluruh Alam Semesta, Bimasakti adalah pusat kehidupan di Alam Semesta. Meski masih banyak lagi galaksi yang lebih indah dan besar, tetap Bimasakti lah yang terpenting.

Meskipun keindahan galaksi lain lebih menggoda dan lebih menyilaukan, baginya tetap galaksi nya lah yang terindah. Tak tergantikan.

Galaksi yang membuatnya tahu jika meski Bimasakti bukanlah galaksi satu-satunya yang terpenting untuknya, sebagai manusia kecil yang hidup di dalamnya.

Karena Alam Semesta miliknya membutuhkan galaksi itu untuk tetap ada dan eksis. Untuk menjadikannya utuh.

Untuk menjadikannya berarti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tersenyum ketika kembali mengingat kedekatannya dengan Kris Wu yang sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, lelaki itu pada akhirnya menjadi pelanggan tetap _coffee shop_ tempatnya bekerja. Tepatnya setelah dirinya memberikan nomor ponsel pada lelaki pirang itu, dan hubungan mereka menjadi lebih dekat sejak saat itu. Dan anehnya, dirinya yang sebenarnya seorang pemalu dapat mengobrol cukup lancar ketika bersama Kris.

Entahlah. Mungkin karena lelaki tinggi itu aktif mengajaknya bicara. Baik via teks, telepon, dan juga bertemu secara langsung. Kebanyakan Kris lah yang menemuinya, baik saat jam makan siang, ataupun mengajaknya untuk keluar bersama dan berujung dengan makan malam.

Tao sebelumnya tak pernah membayangkan akan dapat menarik hati seorang CEO seperti Kris. Karena sejauh ini hidupnya tergolong biasa-biasa saja, dengan rutinitas yang biasa, dan berada di lingkungan yang juga biasa. Tak ada satu pun temannya yang berstatus sebagai orang kaya atau apapun itu, tentunya perkenalannya dengan Kris membuat ritme hidupnya sedikit berubah. Sedikit tak terduga, namun ia menikmatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ku antar ke Rumah Sakit?"

Suara manis yang menginterupsi lamunan Tao sukses membuat sang empunya mengerjapkan mata, dengan membawa sebuag cangkir kopi dan lap bersih di tangan kanan, ia menoleh ke samping kanannya. Agak menunduk karena Byun Baekhyun sahabatnya memiliki tubuh yang mungil.

"Aku tidak sakit" jawabnya polos. Berkedip lucu, sambil melanjutkan mengelap cangkir kopi yang baru saja di cuci.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mennyeretmu ke Rumah Sakit sejak satu minggu yang lalu"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" sebelah alis Tao terangkat. Seraya meletakkan cangkir yang baru saja selesai di lap, dan mengambil camgkir lain yang sudah menunggu giliran untuk di keringkan.

Jika saat ini cafe tidak menjelang jam tutup, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi kedua pemuda ini berbincang di dalam dapur. Sambil berberes peralatan dapur, mereka dapat sekaligus bersantai.

"Semua orang pun tahu kalau kau sering sekali tersenyum tanpa sebab. Kau yakin tidak sedang sakit ' _kan_?" Baekhyun memang suka sekali mem _bully_ Tao. Mungkin karena mereka sangat dekat.

Gerakan tangan kanan Tao yang sedang mengusapkan lap kering pun terhenti seketika. "Benarkah? Aku sering tersenyum?"

"Memangnya kau tidak sadar _huh_? Oh yang benar saja... Apa laki-laki bernama Kris itu sudah mempengaruhi cara kerja otakmu? Begitu?" mata bulatnya menyipit lucu, dengan ekspresi yang cukup menyebalkan.

Bisa di tebak jika wajah manis Tao kini bersemu merah layaknya bayi yang baru saja lahir. Si manis bersurai gagak itu mencibir kecil.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana hubunganmu dengan laki-laki bertelinga aneh itu? Siapa namanya? Park Cha...Cha...?"

" _Ya ya ya_ , Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya?" tampik Baekhyun kesal. Wajahnya yang imut tertekuk tak suka. Sambil melanjutkan mengelap piring basah, dengan usapan yang agak kasar untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Bukankah dia menyukai mu?"

"Dia bukan _type_ ku, jadi berhenti menannyakan hal itu. _Arrachi_?"

Tao mengulum bibir bawahnya, seraya mengangguk kecil.

"Byun- _ssi_!" seorang wanita berseragam pelayan masuk ke dapur, membuat kedua pemuda yang sibuk mengelap perlengkapan dapur itu menoleh secara bersamaan kearah pintu dapur.

"Mencariku?" Baekhyun hanya menarik sebelah alisnya keatas ketika rekan kerjanya yang bernama Krystal tampak tengah merogoh saku depan apron hitamnya.

"Iya, ini. Ada pesanan yang harus kau antar sebelum cafe tutup" Krystal memberikan sebuah memo kecil berwarna _pale pink_ pada Baekhyun, yang di terima pemuda mungil itu dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

Dan Tao ikut mengintip pada memo kecil yang di bawa sahabatnya itu, dan seketika paham kenapa wajah Baekhyun berubah masam.

"Cafe sudah mau tutup, kenapa masih menerima pesanan?" tanyanya heran. Krystal mengangkat bahu kecil.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tadi Dio- _ssi_ yang memberikan memo itu padaku. Katanya pesanan itu masuk sejak jam makan siang, tapi si pemesan meminta kau yang mengantarkannya, tapi karena kau sibuk seharian ini jadi dia bersedia menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang mengantar"

"Gila" Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kurasa dia benar-benar menyukaimu" celetuk Tao dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak mau mengantar pesanan itu, suruh orang lain saja" Baekhyun menyodorkan memo di tangannya kembali pada Krystal. Membuat wanita cantik itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Lagipula sudah banyak karyawan yang pulang, kau tahu"

Entah sudah cangkir ke berapa yang sudah di keringkannya dengan kain lap bersih, sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berusaha menolak permintaan seorang pelanggan, sementara Krystal bersikeras agar pemuda imut itu melakukan tugasnya. Dan dirinya sempat menangkap tatapan penuh permohonan dari sepasang _hazel_ milik sahabatnya tersebut. Menghela nafas pendek, ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengelap.

"Aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu Baek. Lagipula apa salahnya mengantar pesanan itu sebentar lalu pulang?"

Baekhyun mencibir. Tao meletakkan cangkir kopi terakhir yang di keringkannya diatas teralis khusus peralatan yang sudah di lap bersih, kemudian melipat kain lap.

"Tugas ku sudah selesai, aku duluan ya. Ramalan cuaca bilang malam ini akan turun hujan, dan aku tidak ingin kehujanan karena tidak membawa payung. Sampai bertemu besok Baek, Krystal- _noona_ " pamitnya tersenyum ceria, membuat Krystal yang agak kesal menghadapi Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dan balas melambai.

"Hati-hati Tao"

Pemuda bersurai gagak itu tersenyum lebar seraya melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan memelas. Yah meskipun hal itu percuma karena Tao tetap melanjutkan niatnya untuk segera pulang. Tak lupa bertegur sapa dengan beberapa karyawan yang masih menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing, ia menuju ruangan karyawan untuk mengganti baju kerjanya dengan baju casual miliknya yang lebih nyaman.

Tao menyimpan barang-barang pribadinya di sebuah loker yang terdapat gantungan hanger di dalamnya, serta laci kecil tempat untuk menyimpan benda yang lebih personal. Ia mulai melepas apron yang melilit cantik pinggang rampingnya, melipatnya dengan rapih dan menyimpannya di dalam loker, kemudian membuka kemeja seragam berwarna _dark choc_ o yang di kenakannya, lalu menggantungnya dengan _hanger_ , tak lupa celana panjangnya hingga membuatnya hampir polos jika tidak ada _trunk_ berwarna abu-abu gelap yang melindungi bokong bulatnya yang menggoda.

Serasi dengan kulit _tan_ nya yang seksi, bahkan Tao yang dalam kondisi hampir polos pun dapat membuat beberapa rekan sejawatnya merona merah ketika tak sengaja melihatnya berganti baju. Dan terhitung sudah cukup sering, seperti saat ini ketika pinti ruang karyawan tiba-tiba dibuka dan seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan mata tertuju pada tubuh bagian bawah Tao dengan wajah yang merona.

Sang empunya sendiri rupanya tak menyadari jika dirinya berhasil membuat makhluk ber gender sama sepertinya merona malu hanya karena melihatnya hampir polos. Andai saja pria beruntung itu tak menutup pintu dengan debaman yanh cukup keras, mungkin Tao tidak akan pernah tahu jika baru saja ada seseorang yang hendak masuk ke dalam.

Pemuda cantik itu hanya mengangkat bahu samar, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Memakai _sweater_ berbahan wol super tebal berwarna putih, dan _chino_ khaki hitam, serta sepatu kets hitam pula. Hanya menata rambutnya dengan jari, kemudian meraih _backpack_ kecilnya yang hanya berisi beberapa benda saja. Tak lupa meraih _long coat_ merah favoritnya, ia pun kembali menutup pintu loker dan tak lupa menguncinya.

Sambil memasang _earphone_ di lubang kecil ponselnya, Tao tak lupa berpamitan pada manager cafe yang kebetulan masoh berada di tempat, dan juga beberapa rekan kerjanya yang lain. Dan udara yang begitu dingin berhembus menyapa kulit wajahnya yang seketika memerah karena suhu yang meningkat, merapatkan _long coat_ yang di kenakannya, menikmati lagu yang di putar oleh aplikasi pemutar lagu di ponselnya, ia berjalan lebar-lebar menyusuri pedestrian yang masih ramai akan pejalan kaki.

Langkah kakinya begitu ringan, di iringi gumaman lirih yang keluar dari belah bibir merahnya yang merekah indah akibat suhu yang meningkat, dan juga pipi gembilnya yang merona layaknya buah apel matang. Menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalama saku mantel, Tao selalu tampak menikmati perjalanan pulangnya, menuju halte terdekat sebelum jam terakhir bus malam datang, iapun mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya.

Pukul 9 malam, Tao sempat menilik jam tangannya ketika mendaratkan bokong bulatnya diatas kursi besi panjang yang tersedia di halte, duduk sendiri sambil memperhatikan jalanan yang masih saja ramai. Dan sambil menunggu bus datang, si manis yang memiliki bibir layaknya kucing itu membuka _backpack_ diatas pangkuannya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang tak terlalu tebal bersampul hitam dengan gambar bimasakti berwarna _light blue._

Menautkan alisnya samar, Tao membalikkan buku karangan Dinah L. Monche itu dan membaca ringkasan di bagian belakangnya. Tampak menimang-nimang sejenak, lalu kemudian memasukkan buku itu kembali ke dalam tas dan mengambil buku yang lain, yang sama-sama bersampul hitam, namun bedanya bergambar titik-titik bintang berjudul _**Supernova**_.

Si manis itu tersenyum senang, lebih tertarik untuk menekuni buku yang lebih tipis itu. Dan baru saja ia membuka halaman pertama, sesuati yang terselip di dalam buku meluncur jatuh diatas aspal, membuatnya harus menengok ke bawah lalu membungkuk mengambil benda yang terjatuh itu.

"Lucunyaa~ Kris- _gege_ memiliki anjing?" mutiara hitamnya berbinar indah melihat sebuah foto polaroid seekor anjing berbulu coklat menggemaskan dengan matanya yang bulat dan lidag menjulur hingga ke hidung.

Memang buku-buku astronomi yang di bawanya itu adalah milik Kris yang ia pinjam, karena ternyata lelaki dengan helai seterang matahari itu juga menyukai hal-hal yang berbau langit seperti dirinya. Dan ketika ia tahu jika koleksi Kris tergolong lengkap, dengan suka cita dirinya meminjam beberapa buku terkenal yang sudah lama di inginkannya.

Kesukaannya terhadap bintang membuat pemuda Huang itu ingin lebih banyak mengetahui perihal langit dan isinya. Hanya sebatas memandangi bintang dikala insomnianya kambuh, mengaggumi hiasan langit selayaknya remahan _cookies_ hanya saja dapat berkerlap-kerlip indah. Berbeda dengan Kris yang lebih banyak tahu perihal langit, dan lelaki itu memang memiliki teleskop canggih di kediamannya untuk menikmati langit malam lebih jauh lagi. Dan sungguh, Tao ingin sekali berkunjung ke rumah pria Wu itu untuk mencoba teleskop yang tentunya sangat mahal itu.

Tao terlihat seperti seorang anak yang baru saja mendapat buku komik kesukaannya hingga membuat matanya berbinar-binar selayaknya kristal yang tertempa cahaya. Sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan udara yang semakin dingin dan membuat hembusan nafasnya menjadi asap tipis yang membumbung dan dengam cepat hilang di udara. Jari lentiknya tekun membalikkan halaman demi halaman yang berbahan _glossy_ itu dan sesekali menggumam kagum saat membaca fakta-fakta mengejutkan, juga potret angkasa yang luar biasa tak terbantahkan. Terlebih saat ia sampai pada bab pembahasan galaksi yang tersebar di alam semesta, yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya tersenyum saat membacanya.

 _Galaksi di alam semesta tak hanya Milky Way..._

Bibirnya membentuk _ah_ saat membuka halaman selanjutnya, dan semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya setelah membaca lebih jauh. Membuatnya semakin tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari buku yang terbuka itu, menggigit bibir lembut, entah kenapa pikirannya melayang sejenak saat fokus kepingnya masih tertuju pada halaman tersebut.

"Galaksi..." ia menggumam. Mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang di tekuninya dan menengadah menatap langit cerah.

Bernafas teratur, Tao mengerjap-ngerjap menyaksikan taburan bintang yang cantik diatas sana. Mengepulkan asap tipis hembusan nafasnya di udara, tersenyum tipis ketika menangkap setitik bintang yang berkedip-kedip seolah menyapanya.

"Alam semesta itu sangat luas bukan?" monolognya. Memangku buku bacaannya diatas paha, masih ingin mengamati keindahan langit malam. Meski pipinya telah meranum merah akibat udara yang dingin.

"Galaksi ada karena adanya alam semesta, tapi kenapa galaksi bisa begitu indah?" seperti mengguman pada hembusan angin. Kemudian ia kembali diam, memutuskan untuk tenggelam dalam hening yang ia sendiri ciptakan.

Di temani hembusan angin lembut yang membelai wajah lugu serta helai hitamnya yang lembut, menikmati memandang langit malam yang cantik. Mutiara hitamnya yang berkilau bergerak-gerak menjelajah langit, tak puas jika fokusnya hanya tertuju pada sebuah bintang yang sedang menghibur nya, hingga menciptakan seulas senyum di bibir kucingnya yang basah.

Langit malam yang indah, damai, penuh pesona, dan...sulit untuk di gapai.

Entah apa keterikatan pemandangan langit malam dengan Kris, karena tiba-tiba siluet wajah lelaki itu muncul di depan matanya. Sanggup menghapus sedikit demi sedikit lengkungan cantik di bibir mungilnya, hingga sorot matanya meredup, di gantikan oleh tatapan sendu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menggapainya...benar kan? Sampai kapanpun itu mustahil" memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Tao menutus kontak mata yang sudah beberapa menit menatap mesra langit, dan helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari belah bibir kucingnya.

Pemuda manis itu kembali berkutat dengan buku di pangkuannya, dengan semangat yang redup, dan pancaran yang berbeda dari manik hitamnya yang indah. Tapi belum sempat ia melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya, sebuah _Audy_ hitam mengkilat muncul dan berhenti tepat di tepian halte -menghalau pandangannya. Membuat keningnya berkerut tak suka pada kendaraan pribadi yang mahal itu.

Namun saat tahu siapa pemilik mobil tersebut, kerutan di dahi Tao lenyap. Di gantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut dan sedikit kegugupan tampak ketika pemilik mobil berplat nomor cantik itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum ramah bermain di bibir tebalnya.

"Kita sering bertemu disini ya" suara _husky_ milik Kris mengalun di halte sunyi itu. Tao mengangguk kaku.

" _Gege_ yang sering berhenti disini lebih tepatnya" ralat si Huang manis itu, memancing kekehan halus keluar dari celah bibir tebal Kris.

"Itu karena aku hampir setiap malam melihatmu duduk di halte ini. Belum ada bus yang datang?" Kris bergerak duduk di samping kiri Tao, menoleh memperhatikan pemuda manis itu. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jika ada aku tidak mungkin masih duduk disini _gege_ "

"Ah ya, tapi ini sudah hampir pukul 9" ucapnya setelah menilik jam tangan mahal di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tao menghela nafas kecil, kemudian menoleh pada Kris yang duduk di sampingnya. Sementara pria itu melempar pandangan ke depan. Dan ia masih merasakan hal yang sama ketika tanpa sengaja memperhatikan lekuk sempurna wajah tampan pria bermarga Wu itu. Reaksinya masih sama seperti saat Kris meminta nomor ponselnya dulu. Berdebar, gugup, dan salah tingkah. Padahal pria itu tidak sedang memandangnya, Tao sadar akan pesona mengerikan yang menguar dari dalam diri Kris.

Dan keberuntungan apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi dekat dengan lelaki itu? Karena lelaki se tampan Kris pasti memiliki banyak hal menarik yang patut di beri atensi ketimbang dirinya yang hanya pelayan sebuah _coffee shop_.

"Hei, melamun?" sebuah tangan melambai tepat di depan matanya. Sukses mengejutkan Tao yang tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Pemuda manis itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang perlahan memerah karena ketahuan sedang memandangi Kris terlebih pria itu saat ini tengah tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Jadi, kau membaca buku itu?" suaranya yang hangat dan penuh perhatian selalu dapat membuat Tao merasa senang. Hingga tanpa sadar ia mengangguk, dan mengangkat buku di pangkuannya.

"Aku belum selesai membacanya. Apa _gege_ akan memintanya?" akhirnya mata mereka saling bertautan saat Tao tak sengaja kembali menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Ku pikir kau akan bosan membaca buku itu"

"Aku tidak akan bosan _ge_ , isinya sangat indah. Aku menyukainya"

"Benarkah?" Tao mengangguk lucu. "Syukurlah. Tapi masih banyak buku lainnya yang jauh lebih indah Tao- _er_ "

Sebutan itu, entah kenapa sanggup menghangatkan hatinya. Walau sebenarnya udara malam ini terasa agak dingin, tapi anehnya dengan keberadaan Kris, udara dingin itu seolah terhalau oleh hal lain.

"A-apa _gege_ selalu seperti ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Entah hasutan keberanian darimana. Yang jelas setelah mempertanyakan itu, Tao segera menutup mulutnya dengan mata melebar lucu.

Terkejut dengan ulahnya sendiri.

"Maksutmu?" Kris mengernyit bingung. Tao menggelengkan kepala cepat.

"T-tidak. Lupakan saja _ge_ "

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tapi Kris meragukan gerakan kepala itu.

"Galaksi itu indah, aku benar kan _ge_?" tiba-tiba Tao menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Kris yang otomatis memusatkan kedua _dark choco_ nya pada sosok Tao.

"Memang indah. Kenapa?"

"Warnanya cantik, dan menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika ada hal seindah itu"

Kris menyamankan duduknya, dan menggeser tubuhnya memperkecil jarak diatas tempat duduk besi di halte tersebut. Hingga ia dapat mencium wangi lembut yang menguar dari helai gelap Tao.

"Galaksi memang indah, tapi selalu ada yang lebih indah dari hal itu" ucapnya, tak lepas memperhatikan Tao yang sudah membuang pandangan ke depan.

"Tidak sampai kita menyadarinya _ge_ "

"Dan di butuhkan manusia lain agar kita menyadari keindahan lainnya"

Tao yang hendak mengucapkan sesuatu kembali mengatupkan bibirnya, merasa jika dirinya sedang di perhatikan, kepalanya pun tertoleh ke samping kiri. Menemukan sepasang mata menatapnya lekat dari lelaki Wu yang penuh dengan teka-teki. Yang tak ingin di tebaknya apa maksut tatapan itu, karena ia tidak ingin, dan takut menerka. Terlebih saat kedua manik _dark choco_ itu menatapnya penuh arti, seolah tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik untuk di pandang.

" _Gege_ benar...masih banyak hal yang lebih indah diluar sana. Tapi yang ku ketahui hanya satu, dan galaksi itu sangat indah, tak terhingga"

"Dan aku sudah melihat banyak keindahan, tapi hanya satu yang keindahannya menarik perhatian ku"

Tao dan Kris saling melempar senyum, kemudian tertawa karena suasan sok serius yang begitu saja tercipta. Di tengah tawanya yang segar, Tao melihat Kris yang masih tertawa dan pria itu masih saja terlihat tampan di matanya. Teringat obrolannya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol -yang ia kenal karena lelaki itu menyukai sahabat Byun nya- jika Kris adalah sosok pimpinan yang cuek dan dingin, tapi saat ini ia melihat lelaki itu tertawa, dan sikapnya yang begitu perhatian juga lembut membuatnya ragu akan kebenaran cerita kedua orang itu.

"Gege tahu tidak?" Tao sudah menghentikan tawanya, kini mendekap buku milik Kris di dadanya. Lelaki itu berdehem kecil, kemudian menyahut.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Apa ada yang pernah mengatakan jika _gege_ itu seperti galaksi?"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak ada. Dan sepertinya tidak akan ada"

"Kalau begitu aku orang pertama yang mengatakan jika _gege_ seperti galaksi"

Kris tersenyum geli. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena _gege_ menakjubkan. _Gege_ misterius, tapi juga memikat, dan membuat banyak orang terkagum"

"Kalau begitu, apa galaksi ku juga memikat mu, hm?"

Tao mengunci bibirnya, mendengus kecil dengan pipi merona merah muda, yang membuat pria Wu itu tersenyum lebar hingga mencubit pipi tembamnya.

"Galaksi memang indah, tapi ada yang lebih indah dari itu" ucapnya, melepas pipi Tao yang menjadi terkaman jari-jari panjangnya, kemudian mengusapnya lembut. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena pili halus itu jadi agak memerah.

"Apa itu _ge_?"

"Kau lupa jika galaksi hanya sebagaian kecil dari alam semesta?"

Melihat wajah bingung Tao, Kris kembali melanjutkan.

"Alam semesta itu sendiri"

Tao masih diam. Mendengarkan.

"Alam semesta lebih misterius, lebih indah, lebih menakjubkan, dan lebih memukau"

"Tapi manusia tidak bisa menjelajah ke seluruh alam semesta _ge_. Tidak sejauh itu, dan galaksi adalah hal terindah di alam semesta"

"Ya memang, tapi karena hal itu manusia menjadi mengetahui jika keindahan alam semesta ini tak tertandingi oleh apapun"

"Karena itulah aku mengatakan jika galaksi itu indah"

"Dan aku mengagumi alam semesta yang menaungi galaksi itu"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, tak melepaskan terkaman matanya pada _dark choco_ pria yang duduk di sampingnya. Bertanya-tanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh helai poni Tao yang bergeser menghalangi satu mata pemuda manis itu, dan menyingkirkannya ke samping.

"Tidak" kepala bersurai kelam itu bergoyang pelan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Karena alam semesta yang menaungi seluruh isi di dalamnya. Galaksi tidak akan pernah ada jika alam semesta tidak terbentuk"

"..." Tao mengerjap, mendengarkan sungguh-sungguh apa yang terucap dari belah bibir tebal Kris.

"Apa yang lebih dari indah dari alam semesta? Jika segala hal ada pada dalam dirinya. Jika kau bisa menikmati banyak hal indah karenanya?"

"...tapi aku mengagumi galaksi" suaranya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Dan galaksi mengagumi alam semesta. Tanpanya galaksi tidak akan indah, dan tidak akan pernah ada"

"Tidak semuanya menyadari jika mereka berada di alam semesta"

"Tapi mereka tahu"

"Kenapa harus mengatakan indah pada sesuatu hal yang jauh jika apa yang mudah di pandang mata lebih nyata?"

"Karena itulah yang spesial. Kau tidak tahu bukan jika saat ini aku bisa melihat alam semesta itu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak"

"Karena galaksi hidup di dalamnya, tanpanya galaksi tidak berarti"

"Tapi-"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika aku seperti galaksi"

"Y-ya, karena _gege_ menakjubkan, mengagumkan"

"Lalu apa kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Ya, aku melihatnya"

"Lalu apa salah jika galaksi lebih mengagumi alam semesta nya?"

"Kita sedang membahas galaksi _ge_ , bukan alam semesta"

"Yang artinya kita juga membahas alam semesta. Karena galaksi ada di dalamnya, bagian di dalamnya, dan hidup karenanya"

"Aku..."

"Jika alam semesta tidak ada lalu apa arti galaksi yang hanya sebagai hiasan?"

"Dan alam semesta itu..."

"Kau"

Tao otomatis menundukkan kepalanya seiring dengan wajahnya yang terasa hangat hingga ke telinga. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, sungguh. Dan ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir kuat-kuat untuk menahan rasa malu sekaligus gugup yang mendadak menyerangnya.

"Tapi aku melihat galaksi itu pada _gege_..." cicitnya sangat pelan.

"Jadi itu artinya kita saling mengagumi kan?" nada menggoda di dalam suara Kris.

Tao memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya, meski warna merah itu masih menghiasi paras manisnya.

"A-apa _gege_ tidak merasa aneh kita membicarakan hal ini?" tanyanya pelan. Masih malu.

"Kenapa? Memang itu kenyataannya. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi alam semesta ku, dan aku jadi galaksi mu?"

"A-artinya?"

Kris meraih kedua tangan Tao yang terkulai diatas pangkuannya, mempertemukan jari-jari mereka, dan menyatukannya dalam genggaman hangat. Membuat pemuda Huang itu harus mengangkat kepalanya dengam benar untuk melihat wajah serius Kris, hingga tatapan mereka saling bertautan.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang mudah akrab atau tertarik dengan orang lain. Chanyeol bahkan menjuluki ku manusia teropong"

"Kenapa begitu _ge_?" Tao menautkan alisnya lucu.

"Karena setiap malam di waktu senggang aku selalu berdiri di belakang teropong"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melihat langit"

"Pasti menyenangkan"

"Dan saat ini lebih menyenangkan lagi karena aku bisa melihat langit malam lebih dekat"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Karena langit malam ku, alam semesta ku saat ini ada di hadapan ku"

 **Blush!**

Wajah Tao kini benar-benar memerah. Semerah kepiting rebus yang baru saja matang.

"Jadilah alam semesta ku, untuk menjaga galaksi mu agar tetap hidup, Huang Zi Tao"

Tao dalam kondisi mengenaskan saat ini. Ibaratnya di tusuk tepat di hadapannya, dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan atau mengatakan apa, karena bibirnya hanya bisa bergerak terbuka-menutup-terbuka-menutup seperti seekor ikan yang terdampar mengenaskan di daratan.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan suaranya kembali.

" _Gege_ curang!"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Aku curang kenapa?"

"Aku sedang membicarakan galaksi, bukan alam semesta. Tapi gege tidak berhenti memuji alam semesta, itu menyebalkan!"

"Karena itu kenyataannya Taozi"

"Tapi kan-"

"Kalah begitu tanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Tanyakan pada galaksi mu"

"Bu-bukan itu _ge_...t-tapi..."

Kris melepaskan genggaman kedua tangannya dan menatap taat pada bola kelam berkilau milik makhluk indah di sampingnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menunggu untuk Tao mengucapka n sesuatu yang sedang sangat ingin di dengarnya.

" _Ge_ ~" Tao merengek dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seperti menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, " _Gege_ ~"

"Hm?" oh sungguh. Sebenarnya Kris ingin lebih menggoda makhluk menggemaskan di hadapannya itu, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu reaksi Tao selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa _ge_ , jangan memaksa ku~"

"Baiklah..." Kris melepaskan lipatan tangannya di dada. "Jadi?"

"Jadi?" Tao mengerjap polos.

"Kau bersedia atau tidak? Menjadi alam semesta ku"

Tao merasa mendadak sesak nafas -lagi. "J-jika tidak?"

"Maka galaksi yang kau sukai akan menghilang"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena alam semesta tidak menginginkannya"

"Tidak. Tidak boleh!"

"Jadi?"

Tao mengangguk patah-patah. Warna merah segar kembali mewarnai pias manisnya yang menawan. Dan sepatah kata yang terucap dari belah bibirnya, menjelma layaknya oase bagi Kris di tanah tandus yang gersang.

"Y-ya...akumaumenjadisemestagege"

Dalam satu tarikan nafas Tao mengucapkannya. Membuat Kris tertawa lepas melihat wajah memerah Tao yang menggemaskan dan jawabannya yang tanpa jeda. Tao segera membuang muka karena sangat malu, sekigus kesal. Padahal ia membutuhkan semua keberaniannya untuk mengatakan itu, tapi lelaki itu malah tertawa.

Tapi karena tangan kirinya yang tiba-tiba di genggam, membuat Tao harus menoleh ke sisi kirinya dimana ia menemukan sepasang mata menatapnya lembut, serta senyum hangat.

" _Be my universe for your galaxy_ "

Entah terbuat dari apa pria bernama Kris Wu itu. Kenapa dia selalu berhasil membuat Tao merona malu dengan segala hal yang di ucapkan nya, kenapa dia pintar sekali bicara, dan kenapa Tao dapat jatuh cinta pada galaksi yang bahkan baru di ketahuinya itu.

" _I need my galaxy for my universe_ "

Tao bersungguh-sungguh. Jika Kris bisa mengatakannya, kenapa dirinya tidak? Ya, meskipun saat ini ia harus menanggung malu karena mengatakannya. Dan tak tahan untuk tidak menyembuyikan wajah matangnya di lengan Kris yang spontan ia rengkuh selama tangan mereka saling menggenggam. Usapan lembut di kepala nya lah yang membuatnya semakin nyaman, dan tak ragu untuk menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di lengan Kris yang berhimpitan dengan lengannya.

"Mau _gege_ antar pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau pulang"

"Lalu? Ini sudah pukul 11 malam _peach_ "

"Aku masih ingin melihat bintang _ge_. Langitnya cerah malam ini, sayang kalau di lewatkan"

"Tidak lebih indah dari langit malam dan bintang _gege_ "

"Uhm? Memang ada? Dimana?"

" _Gege_ melihatnya di matamu"

" _Ge_! Berhenti mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu!"

"Apanya yang memalukan? Memang salah kalau _gege_ memuji kekasih _gege_ sendiri?"

" _Gege_!"

"Kau tahu _peach_?"

"Hum?"

"Kita sedang bermesraan di halte bus"

"Ini salah _gege_ "

"Kalau begitu besok kita kencan sambil menikmati langit malam di kamar _gege_ , bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus di kamar _gege_?"

"Karena disana ada tempat tidur, sofa, karpet. Kau bisa memilih dimana kita bisa menghabiskan malam setelah mengamati langit"

" _GEGE_!" /

 **END**

Maaf kalau kurang puas sama endingnya, gw udah berusaha x'D

Ff ini spesial untuk **Decaf Caramel Machiato** yang udah repot2 nagih tanpa bosan, semoga ga kecewa ya x'D

 _Ciao_ di ff lainnya! :*

Buat yg ga _review_ awas aja, bintitan ntar :v

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
